Duck and waterfowl hunters often make use of ordinary water craft for hunting purposes. Such craft are used to transport the hunters to a blind made up of camouflage materials. The blind is usually not portable, so if the hunters wish to relocate to a new hunting area, a fresh blind must be built in that area.
As a partial solution to the above problem, special watercraft have been developed especially for hunting. Such craft have provisions for attachment of camouflage materials and as such can themselves be made up as movable duck blinds. Such craft function reasonably well for such special purposes. However, most are designed for small numbers of hunters, and it is difficult for any but devoted hunters to justify purchase of such a specialized watercraft.
Another approach to the problem has been to modify existing general purpose watercraft by using pole and canvas type blind structures, erected within the watercraft. The problem with this is that the watercraft is not easily camouflaged, and the structures are relatively fragile and are difficult and time consuming to assemble, especially in cold weather at the hunting site.
A need has therefor remained for the ability to readily transform a watercraft to and from a duck blind, thereby enabling use of the watercraft as a duck blind during hunting season, and as a fishing, utility, or recreational boat during other seasons.